Gun Smoke Eclipse
by Apprentis
Summary: Well the Cullen's are history and Bella is scared for life. Now its Jacobs turn. Time for the puppy to get put to sleep by anime's most bad ass Vampire. Enjoy:


Gun Smoke Eclipse

It had been a few months now since the mysterious disappearance of the Cullen's and the investigation had long since gone cold. Their house showed signs of break in but no bodies had been found. The whole thing was written off as arson. As to the location of the Cullen's or if any of them were still alive, with out further information there was nothing that the police could do except file the case under unsolved and focus on others.

Not that any of that mattered to Jacob. He could care less if the Cullen's were dead, chances were that if he ran into their killer he would embrace him, or her as the case may be, as a brother or sister. What did matter to him was what had happened to Bella since that night. She seemed to have no memory of the Cullen's at all and her memories of him also were a bit hazy. He would have been happy that she had forgotten all about Edward except for the fact that she was not her self anymore. The Bella he had known from his childhood, whom he now loved with all his heart, was a stranger to him now, or might as well have been. All the life and light it seemed had been taken from her and he was certain that who ever it was that had killed the Cullen's had also done this to Bella. And for that he would make them pay, who ever they were.

On the first night of the investigation, after the police had cleared off, and under the cover of night, Jacob had slipped away from his house to do a little investigating of his own. It was a wonder to him that the house still stood, what with the main floor being an almost completely burned out husk and the upper floors almost untouched. One would have thought the weight of the upper floors would have caused the entire structure to collapse in upon it self. It was lucky for him that it hadn't though. It would have made his task much harder.

He walked into what remained of the dinning room, where the fire had supposedly started, and sniffed. A werewolf's sense of smell was several times more superior to that of a normal wolf, so though the smells were faint and the trail long since gone cold it did not take Jacob long to piece together what had happened. The Cullen's had been here, he'd know their scent anywhere. He could smell sulfur and gun powder. They had most definitely been attacked, but by whom? Jacob walked slowly around the chard room. The smell of gunpowder was heaviest near the far wall and there was something else also, something he didn't recognize. Jacob could smell power, and an insatiable blood lust that the Cullen's had tried to suppress. But this scent did not belong to the Cullen's. Jacob closed his eyes and focused all his energy upon this strange new scent. In his minds eye he saw a tall figure, dressed in red leather and wielding two impossibly large handguns. He had been the one who killed the Cullen's.

Jacob tracked the killer's scent out of the dinning room into the living room and the hallway beyond. Near the door he stopped. Bella's scent hung in the air, mingled with that of the killer. He could smell the hot almost animal scent of her most intimate place and saw the figure in red assault her in his minds eye. Jacob growled and moved closer to the front door. Another figure similar to the killer, a female, had stood here. The figure in red had followed her, leaving Bella on the floor, where she had been found.

There was a thick smell of humans, which was only to be expected seeing as how the police had been there earlier that day. But before they had arrived there had been others. They had removed the bodies of the Cullen's, taken Bella, and any other evidence that they could find. They were connected to the man in red, Jacob was sure of it. He was ever more sure when he realized that they had also removed the shell casings of the bullets so that they could not be traced back. Who were these people? There! Something he could use to identify them. He saw an emblem, if only briefly, a coat of arms upon the shoulder of a military style uniform. Hellsing.

Jacob had left the house of the Cullen's that night with a smile on his face. He had a crucial piece of evidence in his possession that he could use to find out who these people were, find them, and punish them for what they had done to Bella.

The following day he went to the school library and typed the name Hellsing into one of the computers. There was a doctor Hellsing mentioned in Bram Stokers Dracula, an authority on vampires and a hunter. Some fictional storybook character had done this? Not a chance. Something else caught his eye that made him rethink his previous thought, or at least the 'fictional' part. There was an article here in the British archives, those accessible to the public, about a family by the name of Hellsing. They were a very old family and very rich. The current head of the family was a woman by the name of Integra Wingates Hellsing. She was said to be a very strict businesswoman who was not married as of yet and showed no interest in being so. There was no mention of a military organization connected to the family in any way but there were no other similar results for Hellsing. The only people baring that family name were currently living in Britain, they had to be the ones who had sent that man to kill the Cullen's and assault Bella.

So it was decided. He had to get to Britain some how. The solution was simple and it had come to him almost as soon as he had left the library. He got a job working after school at a gun shop. In a few months he had enough money for a plane ticket to Britain. He told his father he was going on a road trip with friends, March break being next week was convenient and made the lie believable.

Jacob stared out the window as night began to fall on the first night of his flight. He couldn't wait to get his claws into the one who had scarred Bella.

Integra sat in her office with a pile of unopened letters in front of her, her mind on other matters that had nothing at all to do with work. Namely her time with Alucard the night before. It was not something that happened often but when it did it was worth thinking about. Integra was no angel she had been with men before but Alucard was so much more then they could ever hope to be in every way possible. She loved him, she knew that and somehow she knew that her feelings were not lost entirely upon Alucard and that he loved her too. As much as a vampire could ever love a human. She was not some starry-eyed fan girl who refused to acknowledge what he really was and think that she could change him. That was ridiculous. Vampires could not be changed. They were what they were and that was all there was to it. She had never allowed him to drink her blood and she was not likely too. He understood this and was able to control his urges rather well. A sly smile twisted Integra's lips.

"Well most of them" the clock chimed one, shaking her from her day dreaming and bringing her attention back to the letters on her desk. She sighed and took a sip of her tea before picking up the first one. Most of them she knew were bills; the others were most likely reports from other members of the Hellsing organization. So it caught her by surprise when the one she now held in her hands turned out to be neither. The letter was short and hand written.

To Miss. Integra Hellsing

I want to meet with the man you sent to kill the Cullen's. Tomorrow night. The underground. London station. Midnight.

Signed someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting.

The Cullen's? It had been months since that mission had been completed. She had had reports that the investigation had been called off and the authorities were ignorant as to what had really happened and who had caused it. But apparently someone had figured it out. How exactly she did not know. The stamp upon the envelope was English so who ever had sent this was definitely in the country. Either this was a joke or the sender had traveled here from the U.S. After a few moments careful thought she reasoned that logically the latter was true.

"Something for me?" asked Alucard, as he suddenly appeared leaning against the wall on the left hand side. Integra looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yes, apparently there is someone who knows of our involvement in the disappearance of the Cullen vampires" Alucard sniffed.

"So what do we do?"

"You will meet with him as he has requested and eliminate him if necessary. I will have the clean up crew standing by"

"Should I bring the Police Girl along?"

"Only if you think you cannot handle it your self" Ingra's smile grew and Alucard chuckled.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow at midnight in the undergrounds London station" Alucard nodded then vanished. Leaving Integra alone in her office. She crumpled the letter in her hand and set it a flame with her lighter before throwing it in the trash bin.

Jacob leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for the one who had killed the Cullen's to show him self. He wore a plain black t-shirt and pants and his hair was slicked back. If anyone had seen him they no doubt would have sworn that he had crawled straight out of the nineteen sixties. But the underground was mostly empty at this time of night. That was the reason he had chosen it. He didn't want any innocent people mixed up in the battle that was to take place here.

Big Ben struck midnight, its low but powerful sound echoing hollowly thought the empty station. On the twelfth and final ring Jacob could hear footsteps and he turned to face them. Out of the shadow of the subway tunnel the figure in red leather appeared. He walked slowly, in no particular hurry. The power and confidence that exuded from him filled the air and made Jacob shudder. What was he?

"You're the one who killed the Cullen's aren't you?"

"I am" his voice was deep and sounded as if it came from the earth he was standing on rather then from him.

"Who are you?"

"You tell me who you are first and why you have come here"

"My name is Jacob. I came to find you because of what you did to Bella"

"Bella? Oh yes that pansy ass Edward Cullen's little human plaything, now I remember. My name is Alucard. I belong to the Hellsing Organization. It's my job to eliminate vampires and their servants. Evan though to call the Cullen's vampires in an insult to nature. As to your precious little Bella I only gave her what she wanted. I would have done more but I had to leave"

"What she wanted? You sick bastard!"

"Its true. She wanted to be laid by a vampire so I thought I would grant her wish. But I was interrupted"

"Vampire?"

"Yes, surprised? I'm not an emo pretty boy stuck in high school for all eternity. I don't hate what I am. And I sure as hell don't sparkle in the sunlight. The Cullen's weren't vampires they were abominations! I reveled in their deaths. I thought that you might be coming to get revenge for them"

"Never" spit Jacob.

"I see so you are just here because of what I did to that girl. For one human girl you will fight me"

"For her sake I'll kill you" Alucard began to laugh, wild insane laughter that made Jacobs skin crawl.

"You are more then welcome to try, lycanthrope" Alucard spat the last word as if it was poison and Jacob froze.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell a dog from a mile away. Your rancid stench makes me sick. I'll take pleasure in putting you out of your misery. Maybe I'll return to the states and finish what I started with your beloved Bella" Alucard licked his lips and smiled lecherously. Jacob growled savagely, transformed into a wolf, and leaped at Alucard who laughed and twisted out of the way. Pulling his Silver Castle from its holster he fired two shots in Jacobs direction. Both shots missed as the wolf disappeared into the shadows. Alucard drew his Jackal and waited, listening for the sound of the wolf's heavy breathing.

Another growl sounded in the shadows and with it came the sound of running footsteps. Alucard raised both guns and began firing. Some how Jacob managed to doge all of the bullets as he ran half way up the subway tunnel wall and leaped at Alucard from above. This time Alucard didn't move out of the way. He waited till the wolf was practically on top of him before smashing the but end of his Jackal into the massive canine's face. Jacob yelped and the force of the blow sent him onto the track. The smell of burnt hair and flesh filled the air, Jacob had landed on the electric track.

Alucard sniffed, holstered his guns and turned to walk out of the underground.

"Pathetic. What a waste of my time. All looks and no brains, and just when I had thought I had seen the last of these pansy assed half-witted monstrosities. Too easy"

"That's….what….you …think!" Alucard turned to see Jacob dragging him self up onto the platform. He was back in his human form. His body quivered with pain and small sparks could be seen dancing in his hair.

"Your tougher then I thought to have survived that. But your too weak to transform again so what will you do?" Jacob slowly rose to his feet and pulled a small pearl handled revolver out of his back pants pocket.

"How's this?" Alucard chuckled and pulled out his guns, pointing them both at Jacob.

"You really are trying to make this easy for me aren't you?" Jacob growled and ran toward Alucard, knowing that if he just stood there and fired that he wouldn't have a chance in hell. Alucard began firing. Again Jacob managed to doge the vampire's bullets and plowed into him at full speed. Alucard fell hard and both guns flew from his grasp. Jacob sat up on Alucards chest and placed the barrel of his revolver to the vampire's head.

"Its over" Alucard smirked.

"Not yet" Alucards body turned pitch black before morphing into thousands of bats who flew up in a shrieking whirlwind around Jacob who shielded his eyes from their claws as they rose into the air. The subway station and the tunnel were plunged into darkness so thick that Jacob couldn't see through it no matter how hard he tried.

"Time to put this puppy to sleep!" Alucard laughed and there was a shot. Jacob screamed as his left arm was blasted away at the elbow. He sprang to his feet and, with the revolver still clutched in his right hand, began firing in the place where he thought the shot had come from. Another shot and his right arm fell to the ground. Two more shots and his legs joined them. Jacob lay face down in a puddle of his one blood, his limbs strewn about him, resembling some kind of sick macabre puzzle. The darkness vanished and Alucard materialized next to Jacob placing a foot upon his back and the barrel of his Jackal to the back of the fallen wear wolfs head.

"God damn it"

"God has nothing to do with this"

"Others will come. My pack will tear you to pieces"

"And I'll send them all to Hell to be with you again. Wear wolf my ass. If I had been in a better mood tonight I might have delayed putting you down for a little longer. By the end of it you would have been my bitch. Begging me for mercy but this will just have to do. Give Edward my fondest regards"

"Fuck you!" '

"Not tonight" Alucard pulled the trigger and Jacobs head burst like water balloon. A few minuets of silence passed before someone's voice called down from the top of the stairs leading down into the station.

"Alucard? Status report?"

"Its finished. Get your asses down here and clean up this mess" no sooner had the words left his lips when a dozen members members of the Hellsing Organization came storming down the stairs. Half of them belonged to the clean up crew, the other half were armed soldiers. Alucard watched them for a while before walking up the stairs and out into the cool London night air.

"What a beautiful night" Alucard smiled and began walking leisurely back to the Hellsing house.

"Will there be others?" asked Integra before placing a cigar in her mouth and lighting it.

"Possibly but even if others do come if they are anything like him I'll put them all down"

"So he was a wear wolf?"

"If you can call him that. If he had been anything like a true wear wolf I would have had much more of a fight on my hands. Wear wolves are one of the few creatures that true vampires fear. Or so say the old stories. The one I fought today was little more then an overgrown dog with increased strength and speed with the ability to transform at will instead of having to wait for the light of the full moon. Unnatural"

"Indeed, you may go now Alucard. I am tired" a strange smile twisted Alucard's lips.

"Sleep well" he vanished and Integra turned to face the window. Big Ben struck one in the morning. She sighed, exhaling a smoke ring as she did so. What was happening in the world today when vampires that were not vampires and wear wolves that were not wear wolves had begun to appear? She could for see that the Hellsing Organization would become very busy and Alucard would become very bored if this sort of thing continued. If they found the source perhaps they could put an end to it. Yes, that sounded like a plan. She turned to face her desk again and picked up the phone.

"Walter get intelligence in here right now"

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
